The Dark Heart
by PearlyJammer
Summary: The prelude to an Alternate Universe involving one jaded Rogue....
1. The Darkness Rises in the Heart

Poem: The Darkness Rises from the Heart   
  
Author: Autumn   
  
E-mail: dyslexic_crisco_penguin_fiend@h...   
  
Archive: DDFH   
  
Catagory: Angst, Drama , Character death   
  
Rating: R   
  
Summary: And now my bitter hands, shake beneath the clouds of what   
was everything.   
  
A/N: Yet another story inspied by Pearl Jam's 'Black' this   
particular version was from a concert in Hamburg Germany in 6/01. I   
have a bunch of the bootlegs, I am a sick person......   
  
***********************   
  
  
From the bottom of this broken down heart   
bleeds a song of regret, sorrow   
What could have been and what never   
took seed by chance   
  
This life is cruel and unforgiving   
and they took you from me,   
the same who gave you the death   
that resides in your hands   
  
Hands that shook with rage and might   
to save my life   
Hands that built a new life   
for both of us, unspoken, unforseen   
  
You were the most precious of sheep   
to the sheperds from hell   
Beating the flock for the price   
of one   
  
They taped your life   
with broken pictures   
To make you understand   
who owned you, who created you   
  
They broke you to their will   
and bent your heart to steal   
But the piece I own   
will always belong to me   
  
They cannot take it   
they cannot kill me   
I am you now,   
you live inside me, my head, my heart, my soul   
  
  
Vengence is the reward   
pining gives up   
I will follow you   
beyond the grave, into the shaddow   
  
They killed your body   
I ressurected your being   
You and are the same   
Together we will accomplish great things   
  
You guide my fist   
I'll use the sword   
Our work will be done   
when they have paid   
  
For destroying you   
for hurting me   
For every sin and trasngesion   
an act of contrition will be forced   
  
You are the food   
I am the spoon   
they will be fed


	2. The Darkness Consumes the Tender Heart

I have bled in battles and   
wasted away skin   
The enemy has been vanquished   
by my hand   
  
I see no difference at this crossing   
his blood on my hands   
His death on my knife   
he deserved it, they all do   
  
You are surprisingly silent   
in my head, how still you lie   
I'm here for you   
why don't you speak?   
  
Tell me how to twist the knife   
to wound them more   
To make them pay   
for errasing your life   
  
Taking you from me   
before we had our chance   
It's what you wanted isn't it   
vengance on evil, righteous death   
  
  
The blood spilled flows feely   
it may even flood   
A sea of red, their markings on the wall   
justice, this is what I want.   
  
  
When did you become me?   
I did this for you   
but it has turned into me   
it can't be right, but this feels   
  
  
Where is your voice   
to guide me, for you   
My fist and your brain   
that was how it was supposed to be   
  
I can't do this alone   
Logan,   
Talk to me   
this death continues   
  
I need your help   
they must pay   
It's what you wanted   
it's what I needed   
  
They're over with   
they've paid for sins   
I did it Logan,   
I killed them all   
  
Where are you?   
Isn't this what you wanted   
Needed, speak to me   
Silence   
  
  
I won't feel guilty   
gulit is for those who've done wrong   
I did right,   
I know I did   
  
I have to believe it   
Logan, tell me a lie


	3. The Darkness Corrupts the Strongest Hear...

Twisted thoughts   
spill through my broken head   
Clarity sets in for a fraction of a second   
what have I done   
  
You wanted it, I know you did   
our desires were the same Logan   
Talk to me, stop hiding   
you ungrateful coward   
  
I love you, I didn't mean it   
there's too much noise   
I hear their laughter   
deafining in it's mirthful tone   
  
You need to believe me   
I need this to be okay   
Make it safe for me   
I'm not a killer, they deserved it   
  
Speak you bastard   
or is your silence the acknowledgement   
That what I did was right   
it cannot be undone, I take that as a yes   
  
I can't lie to myself anymore than you can   
I enjoyed the power   
those people begged for their life   
but they took you Logan, they had to pay   
  
You would understand if it was me, not you   
I wish it had been that way   
But I don't want you too suffer   
I never want anyone to hurt   
  
I shall take it upon myself   
to right the wrongs of this toilet earth   
They'll be no sorrow when love dies   
no need to pick up pieces   
  
You'd be with me on this one Logan   
I know you would, I know you would   
I'm not a killer, I exterminate the evil   
therin lies the difference


	4. The Darkness Twists the Sinister Heart

The breaking of the three   
You, Me, and us   
Serentity and eloquence   
Dissapeared in the fire   
  
  
33 minutes   
that was all it took   
7 men died   
33 minutes to loose my innocence   
  
  
But I don't care about that anymore   
what's done is done   
And well,   
I liked it   
  
I got even for you   
I did it for myself   
But it felt so damn good   
I don't want to let that go   
  
You're gone from me Logan   
they can't take it away   
And I can't replace their   
shattered, worthless lifes   
  
But if I can hold onto this   
the comfort of the dark   
Things will be alright   
and the day will never break,   
  
My heart   
  
My soul   
  
My mind   
  
and your memory   
  
  
I'll embrace it if need be   
to keep you safe and by me   
You'll never leave me Logan   
not when I'm in danger   
  
Even if the danger is from myself   
especialy if it originates there   
I'll keep you safe   
you'll keep my alive   
  
In the way I can't atone for sins   
they commited, they killed   
I'll never be the same   
and they will pay Logan, I swear   
  
  
I'm ready for this   
to cross the line   
Everybody needs a line   
to hold onto   
  
To abandon eventually   
when you grow into   
Who you are and   
who I have become   
  
Trancendance my love   
I am above the law   
Nothing can stop me,   
and you will help me   
  
I am stronger now   
I am completly sane   
You are dead   
and I don't accept it   
  
The cause my friend ,  
will keep you alive   
We do what we have to do   
to be together   
  
I see it now   
and it is glorious   
We'll wipe away pain   
until a new hope rides again   
  
It'll be perfect   
Just you and me, and them   
falling, crashing, bleeding   
and they'll know it was me, all of them   
  
  
  
******Fin


End file.
